


We would never do

by Thegirlbehindthedoor



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Death, Detective AU, Detective! He Tian, Detective! Jian Yi, Detective! Mo Guan Shan, Detective! Zhan Zheng Xi, He Tian’s family, Hurt, Informant! Xiao Hui, Jian Yi’s family, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe comfort, Murder, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlbehindthedoor/pseuds/Thegirlbehindthedoor
Summary: A dead body was found near the river, but it wasn’t just any-body, it was an infanmous mafia boss. But who has the power to kill a mafia boss?Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, He Tian an Mo Guan Shan are Detectives who work on the same case, but they were all hired by different clients. Will they find the murderer, or will the murderer find them?





	1. Of rice and rivers

**Author's Note:**

> Updates may take long.  
> Also the chapters might be always that short.  
> I want to concentrate on the story, not the descriptions of everyone and everything
> 
> The original idea is from @terpsychora
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> Please subscribe and comment!

Knock Knock Knock  
Zhan Zheng Xi barely noticed it. He almost thought his tiredness was playing mind games and he had imagined that sound.  
He put down his glasses and waited for the knocks to interrupt the silence again.  
Knock Knock, he stood up.  
He didn't even hesitate to open the door. The Detective already knew who would dare to disturb him at his work place at 4 in the morning. That frequency was burned into his mind.  
Familiar orbs and hospital-white teeth, forming a smile (or smirk? He couldn't tell), stared directly at him. (That idiot just won't leave him alone. Always sticking close to him.)  
"Xixi!" the mouth formed, without breaking the smile. It seemed almost impossible for a person to be that enthusiastic.  
Thin arms spread wide, initiating a hug, but Zheng Xi turned around and walked back inside the dimly lit room, leaving the door open for Jian Yi to follow him.  
The Detective heared the door closing and footsteps following just as expected. What he didn't expect was Jian Yi to demonstratly sitting down crosslegged on his desk and documents!  
"Get down there!" he screamed and pointed to the ground.  
"Why such a bad mood?" asked the pouting man in a playfull hurt voice.  
"Work, ya know? I just can't find anything that could bring me forward even in the slightest. Don't you ever get frustrated?" Zheng Xi didn't expect his voice to come out that desperate.  
"Sure, but it can't always be easy. you should know that." he said and twirled araid the desk. How could that boy be full of energy at this time?!  
"Anyway, I brought rice! You must be hungry." now Zhan Zheng Xi was sure, that couldn't be a smile, it was a smirk straight from hell. But he was offered food, so he didn't care. He hadn't had time to eat the whole day, but with that person in the same room as his, he couldn't concentrate.

Both men sat on small chairs eating their rice in silence. Zhan liked that silence. Jian Yi didn't.  
"Did ya hear? They found a dead body near the river, stabbed three times in the chest. A mafia boss. He wasn't even properly hid, almost as though somebody wanted him to be found. Can ya believe that? Who can kill a mafia boss?" Zheng Xi choked on his rice as the blonde said that.  
"How do you know?!" how could he?  
"He Tian told me. He's working on it right now." you could clearly see the confusion in Jian Yi's eyes.  
"So do I."


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
At 4 in the morning, you shouldn't be outside anymore. Especially not in dark alleyways, following potential murderers, but as a Detective you have to take risks, his boss had told him. Great risks, as Mo Guan Shan thought, because those pontential murderers he was spying on, were some mafia umderlings.  
Great. Fucking great.  
Mo Guan Shan was following them for about two hours already, always staying a few meters apart. Sometimes he would hide behind trashcans or inbetween gaps of houses, to not be seen or heared by the mafia members.  
Members of a special chinese mafia always wore a gun and two flickblades. Detectives weren't allowed to carry any kind of gun or knife.  
They hadn't spoke a word since Mo Guan Shan had started to follow them. They clearly had to have a destination. That wasn't just one of their sprees, he knew that they would meet other members.  
He paid a certain informant to give him that information. Where she got that from wasn't allowed to ask. Xiao Hui was her name. She looks cute, but she's literally the devils doughter. You shouldn't give her a reason to hate you.  
Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and dragged into another alleyway. What was going here? Who was that? Did they notice him? Shit, what should he do?  
It has been a long time since he was that scared.  
Then an icy hand was layed over his mouth and he was turned around to face the cause of his almost-heartattack.  
Fuck.  
The black appearance of the devil himself stood right infront him. Black hoodie, black throusers and black adidas matching the black hair and black eyes as always.  
Of all the people he could meet in that kind of situation it must be his old partner, He Tian.  
How could it possibly get worse?  
"Don't even dare run away or scream. I have to keep track of these guys and you are in great danger if you walk around that careless." He Tian whispered into Mo's ear.  
He Tian risked a glance around the corner, to notice that the guys had stopped and two more had joined them, but he was distracted by a sharp pain in his hand.  
That bastard had bit him!  
A silent hiss escaped his throat and he pulled his hand back, to protect it with his other one.  
"What in the chicken dick are you doing here?!" Mo angrily whispered and He Tian wondered how it even was possible to sound that rough while whispering.  
"I'm doing my job." he answered vexed.  
"I am doing my job. You gotta go now, or I..." the confused man stopped midway, as realization fillied his head. " You can't be possibly spying on these mafia underlings too in this case of..." the last words must'nt be said. The both knew they had gotten the same job, by different persons, but the same information, by the same informant.  
That Xiao Hui, betraying them both, again!  
They both suddenly felt the urge to puke, at the thought of that sneaky little girl watching them and holding back her laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates may take long.  
> Also the chapters might be always that short.  
> I want to concentrate on the story, not the descriptions of everyone and everything
> 
> The original idea is from @terpsychora
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> Please subscribe and comment!


End file.
